


Accepter

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [3/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 9





	Accepter

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte revient sur leur rencontre :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques années plus tôt, lorsque Law et son père avaient déménagés pour se rapprocher de la Fac de médecine du jeune homme. Alors que se dernier faisait le choix de se concentrer sur ses études, Corazon avait cherché à retrouvé de vieilles connaissances de l'armée, et avait renoué avec Garp.

Au grand désespoir de l'étudiant, l'ancien officier de l'armée avait débarqué un jour avec ses trois petits fils. Law les avait salué, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour étudier.

Il en était ressorti une heure plus tard, pour tomber sur deux des petits fils du vieux qui semblaient décidé à se battre dans le couloir.

-Excusez moi ?

-Oh, parfait, explique à Ace que c'est un crétin !

-Luffy !

-Je te dis qu'un jour je te ferais bouffer le tapis !

-Dans tes rêves !

Le plus jeune des deux tentait de frapper son aîné, mais ce dernier avait réussi à immobiliser les poings de son frère.

Law les regarda d'un air interdit.

-Vous avez conscience que vous n'êtes pas chez vous ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui vas les arrêter, intervint un blond qui semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-C'est la faute d'Ace !

-Celle de…

-Vous n'avez aucune décence ! Tonna un nouveau venu.

Le grand-père des trois garçons venait d'arriver dans le couloir, et les fusillait du regard. Law se demanda pourquoi donc il avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre.

-Ace est méchant, grand-père !

-Mais tu vas arrêter !

-Ace, Luffy, Sabo, dans le salon, maintenant !

Les trois jeunes homme obéir, non sans échanger de nouvelles insultes à voix basse. Alors que Garp s'excusait au près de Corazon, l'étudiant décida de retourner le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

-Law !

-… Père ?

-Vient tenir compagnie aux petits fils de Garp !

Law n'en n'avait aucune envie, mais le regard de son père, qui semblait déterminé à voir son fils se sociabiliser un peu, le fit accepter.

Malheureusement pour lui, le plus bagarreur des trois garçons s'était avérer être quelqu'un de très social ; Luffy décida de le coller tous l'après midi pour lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Et étrangement, l'étudiant l'avait trouvé attachant.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "nuage"


End file.
